


have a very merry christmas (k)night

by claudius



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, obvs big focus on tsukaleo but there's general knights content near the end too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudius/pseuds/claudius
Summary: A mess of ornaments and lights.





	have a very merry christmas (k)night

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas here's gay, here's knights, here's knights being gay
> 
> for @tsukinagaleo on twitter! congrats on ranking for leo ily

"Leader, please be careful! You-" 

_Crash-_

Tsukasa stared in dismay, looking at the broken ornament on the floor. Yes, he knew how excited Leo would get during Christmas- he admittedly was too. But  _still_ , could the guy just calm down to do something as easy as putting decorations on a tree? Looking down from the top of the ladder he sat on, Leo responded with a sheepish grin, a wordless apology that Tsukasa frowned at. 

"Whoops?" He said, "I'll be more careful from now on, promise!"

 _You said that five broken ornaments ago..!_ Tsukasa thought, sighing as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

The members of  _Knights_ had met up today at Arashi's house, helping out with decorations both inside and out. Looking out the window, Tsukasa could make out two figures, Ritsu and Izumi, along with three large boxes holding lights and other festive items. Arashi had put them on decoration duty outside, while she stayed in the warm kitchen, baking cookies for all of them to have once their work was done.

Even though working with Leo on the tree was a bit of a hassle, he felt comfortable. It was relaxing, (aside from hearing Izumi's screams as Ritsu shoved ice down his back). Tsukasa looked back to the tree, surprised to see Leo had kept his word as he was placing ornaments on the tree much more carefully now, and almost wanted to laugh when he noticed the slight tremble in his hands. 

"Hey, Suou! What are ya standing around for? Naru's not gonna give us any cookies if we don't finish the tree!" Leo's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

He shook his head, and pulled out an ornament from the box. He noted it was one of Arashi's favorites, a snowflake adorned with small blue crystals that sparkled when held in the light. He knew she wouldn't forgive him if he placed it anywhere out of sight, so he looked up and down the tree for a perfect spot.. only to find a spot just a bit too high and out of his reach. 

"..Leader... do you mind.." He started, only to be cut off by Leo's laughter.

"Bwahahaha, can you not reach?!" Leo snorted, a stupid, stupid smile replacing the concentrated look he had earlier. "Naru has a step stool over there."

Tsukasa only responded with an irritated noise, putting down the ornament on the table to go retrieve the step stool. He wanted to argue how Leo himself had to use a ladder, but he knew it wouldn't get him anywhere. With a huff, he headed back into the living room and placed the step stool beside the tree, picking up the ornament off the table on his way there. Looking for the perfect spot again, he reached up to carefully place the snowflake on one of the tree branches, feeling proud of himself after it was safe and hanging from the tree.

He looked at the tree up and down, the lights were a bit sloppy, and some of the ornaments were too close to each other, but he thought it looked nice and hoped the others would like it too. Turning his head to give Leo a little bit of praise for his work, he stopped dead in his tracks when he felt lips pressed against his forehead. 

_Wh...?!_

The kiss lasted for a few seconds, before Leo moved away and looked at Tsukasa with the softest expression he's ever seen him have, which embarrassed him even more. Which  _also_ embarrassed Leo too, resulting in both of them standing there in silence, red faced. 

"Leader-"

"Suou-"

_Slam-_

"WE'RE DONE WITH THE DECORATIONS!" Izumi shouted, followed by a loud crash.

Arashi stuck her head out from the kitchen, looking at Leo who was now sprawled out on the floor with the ladder beside him, Tsukasa covering his face, and Ritsu and Izumi looking confused as ever.

"Uh... the tree looks wonderful, you two! Ousama, get off the ground, the cookies are done if you three want some now." She said, a small, awkward smile on her face as she sighed.

Leo jumped up, making a mad dash into the kitchen as Izumi followed after, yelling at him not to run in the house. Ritsu went along with Tsukasa who by then snapped out of his embarrassed state, but refused to respond to Ritsu's teasing comments. Arashi laughed, following the rest of them.

Tomorrow, they'd all go out to buy gifts and probably get into more trouble, but for now, they were just spending time together, which none of them had a problem with.


End file.
